


Happy

by WooshinE1027



Category: seungseok - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooshinE1027/pseuds/WooshinE1027
Summary: Netflix & Chill
Kudos: 1





	Happy

"Good Morning Wooseokie ~" Seungyoun greets as Wooseok enters the kitchen "Hey" wooseok greets back "Today is friday , it's all about _Netflix and Chill_ " Seungyoun said to him as he brought out a bag "I got chips and all our favourite snacks ... for tonight"

"Oh , about tonight... I made plans with my boyfriend already" Wooseok said to him "What?!" Seungyoun shouts in disbelief "Netflix and Chill , is our thang , on every Fridays ... how can you make plans without telling me?" he asked , Wooseok sighs as he pour coffee into his glass "it's last _minute_ plan , I can't bail out on this date ... after all we only meet once a week , we don't see each other often In uni too"

Seungyoun nods "Guess , I will just do it alone then" he said "Don't be upset , we have plans tomorrow don't we?" Wooseok said before drinking his coffee "just this once okay younie , I m all yours tomorrow" Seungyoun nods "Arraseo , at least I can have you all to myself tomorrow , something to look forward too" Seungyoun said to him "Yay! I knew you will understand thanks bestie"

-


End file.
